


Yuri Month 2019

by 264feet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), 古見さんはコミュ症です。 | Komi-san wa Komyushou Desu | Miss Komi Can't Communicate (Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet
Summary: Collection of prompts from my Tumblr blog for femslash february 2019.





	1. maizono/kirigiri (danganronpa)

She decided on a rose. Kyouko’s investigation as to what Sayaka’s favorite flower might be had taken her in a circle- partially because of this thing called ‘feelings’, partially because the idol never gave a straight answer. Now she had decided on a simple red rose and all she could hope that was the idol wouldn’t give her a straight answer, so to speak.

“Maizono-san, may I have a word with you?” she asked. It hadn’t been easy to find a moment where Sayaka was alone; idol staff and fans surrounded her like a halo. This moment after school felt a little too ideal– almost as if Sayaka had done this intentionally.

The idol turned and smiled, an ocean of blue locks fanning out behind her and her eyes creasing in an actual duchenne smile, not the one plastered on for cameras, and Kyouko's mind overheated. “What can I do for you, Kirigiri-san?” Sayaka asked, and Kyouko was so overwhelmed she almost forgot.

She held the rose tighter in her hands, a stray thorn digging into one of her gloves. Focus. “I wanted to… er…  that is, I…”

“Give me the rose behind your back?” Sayaka asked. “Or were you going to ask me to be your girlfriend first?”

“Was it that obvious?” Kyouko asked.

Sayaka giggled as the detectives cheeks burned. “I’m psychic, you know?”

“Or is that what you call sharp intuition?” she countered.

Sayaka stuck her tongue out teasingly. “Wouldn't you like to know?”


	2. maizono/koizumi (danganronpa)

"You're ruining my focus, Sayaka-chan."

Sayaka finished tracing her finger up Mahiru's shoulder and lingered near the strap of her swimsuit. "Are you telling me that your freckles  _aren't_  just here for me to draw patterns in?"

"No, they aren't," Mahiru said, her face quickly growing hot. She tried again to focus her camera on the sunset.

Having to hold back from touching Mahiru was like trying to resist the pull of the tide. Sayaka had already left a kiss on every freckle on her face. Now this beach had blessed her with the opportunity of thousands more freckles to play with and she was supposed to keep her hands  _off?_ She cast her hand over her forehead as if she were overcome with grief.

"It's a private beach," Sayaka whined. She was basically dying. "Nobody will see!"

But her words fell on deaf ears. Mahiru had already gotten into The Zone. The setting sun cast vast brushstrokes of color across the sea and Mahiru focused her camera lens to capture all of it, even just a second of it. Sayaka kept her hands to herself like a good girl, only for Mahiru to shake her head. "It just feels like it's missing that human element," Mahiru said. "A sunset is beautiful, but... anyone can take a picture of a sunset."

"Do you want me to be your model?"

"I think that the sunset would look bland in comparison," Mahiru said. She looked up from her camera as if realizing what she said, blushing. Sayaka giggled. She loved modeling for Mahiru's pictures, especially when she could make her flustered.

"That was sooo cheesy," Sayaka said. "Why don't you come relax with me instead?"

Mahiru looked through the lens one last time and sighed. She began to put away each piece of her equipment diligently in its case, making sure there was no sand in any of it. Her focus for her talent didn't begin or end just at the action of taking the picture; finding a model, setting up the shot, finding the proper lighting, maintaining her camera and developing film-- watching all of it brought new life to something that Sayaka took for granted. Cameras to her were just silly things to smile in front of.

They captured the wrong subjects, anyway. Anyone could take a picture of the sunset, sure, and anyone could take a picture of an idol whose job was to smile. Real beauty existed in the moments when you think nobody was looking.

She watched the lean muscles of Mahiru's back tense as she packed away her tripod, her freckled skin glowing with a layer of perspiration, and suddenly couldn't help but reach for her phone. She pulled up the camera app and quickly snapped a picture of Mahiru in the light of the sunset.


	3. komi/manbagi (Komi-San Wa Komyushou Desu)

She was so close. Maybe needing lots of personal space went hand-in-hand with having a communication disorder, but Komi always had a wide personal space bubble. But Manbagi was something else. She grabbed Komi’s hand when they talked (and her skin was so soft), she leaned in when she got excited (and their faces were an inch apart), and she spoke so freely on any subject without fear (and Komi watched her plump lips move as she talked)–

Komi was so engrossed in the other girl that moments passed before she realized a question had been asked– something about first love, and Manbagi’s blush crept across her face. The next thing Komi knew, Manbagi was describing some baseball ace from middle school. Of course, a guy.

It was normal to like guys. It was how things were supposed to happen. Plenty of guys had tried to confess to Komi. Plenty of girls had tried, too, and her heart had started beating faster just the same.

Only while she listened to Manbagi’s nervous giggles did she put it together that she would like a girlfriend just as much as a boyfriend, too. Manbagi was everything she had wanted to be. Popular. Outgoing. Able to speak her mind and attract people to her. It was only after she ‘saved’ Manbagi from her own loneliness did she realize they were closer than she thought (oh, and how her heart fluttered at being called the 'hero who saved’ her). Maybe she had a chance.

“Anyway! It’s Komi-san’s turn now!”

Never in her life would Komi do something so bold. It involved acting before thinking. It just came naturally, even if words didn’t. She only realized after her lips parted from Manbagi’s that she had leaned forward and kissed her.

Her hand grabbed for the pen so she could begin writing apologies. Then, wordlessly, Manbagi’s hand rested atop hers again. Komi looked up in terror, ready to be rejected, only for Manbagi’s lips to meet hers again.

“I was going to ask you about current love next, silly,” Manbagi whispered.


	4. natsuki/yuri (doki doki literature club)

Natsuki yawned three times and Yuri was only sure that two were authentic. The third, she stretched out her arm in a far too exaggerated manner and completely chickened out of wrapping it around Yuri’s shoulder. The taller girl was trying to focus on her book, as she usually was on these types of train rides, but Natsuki was so distracting. She might have lamented her lack of focus if Natsuki weren’t so adorable.

Yuri wasn’t sure if Natsuki had moved on to another strategy or if she had been genuinely tired, but a few stops later, she felt Natsuki rest her head on her shoulder. She placed her bookmark and glanced down at the mass of unruly pink hair. Natsuki’s breathing had gotten slow and heavy, her cheek nestled into Yuri’s sweater. The errant arm that Natsuki wanted to put around her shoulder was now resting on her knee. She looked so innocent in her sleep– vulnerable, even. It was a public train. Either Natsuki hadn’t gotten much rest lately or she just trusted Yuri that much. Either way, Yuri wouldn’t dare to move.


	5. fukawa/polaris p polanski (danganronpa)

“I- I thought that y-you would like it,” Touko said, shivering in her heels. 

Objectively, yes, Touko’s make-over was beautiful. From the free-flowing locks of wavy hair to the perfectly made-up face to the replacement of her gawky glasses with contacts that showed off her glistening eyes– all the way down to the ball gown and heels that one of Touko’s friends (Sayaka, most likely) had pressured her to wear. Polaris felt like a museum-goer standing before a classical piece, one titled something like “Venus”. 

“Why would I like this?” Polaris sneered, turning her nose up. “It’s not  _you_.” 

“B-but it’s… it’s better than ‘me’! So much better!” Touko said. Her hands instinctively reached up to tug out locks of her hair, but she caught them as if she were fighting herself. Her grimace formed cracks in the thick foundation, recalling images of the porcelain dolls that Polaris’s mother once collected. “I a-actually look… beautiful, and good enough for you… y-you wear makeup too, a-and so I thought…”

“It was nothing short of patronizing to assume what is good enough for me,” Polaris interrupted. She strode across the cluttered floor of Touko’s apartment and stood before Touko. In those heels, her height almost rivaled Polaris’s. It was the first time they saw eye-to-eye without Touko craning her neck. “Touko. To say that you were not good enough for me already, as my girlfriend, reflects badly on me as well. Yet I know you would never dare to say that I have poor taste, or that I only started to date you out of pity.”

“N-no! I would never,” Touko said. Her eyes widened at the word ‘girlfriend’, as if she were surprised. They had only started to date recently, but Touko acted as if she couldn’t tell if this were a long-term prank of some kind. Every time they went on a date, Polaris couldn’t tell if Touko was too nervous to look at her or if she was looking for hidden cameras, as one might see on a prank TV show. “I-I just… I don’t know why you don’t want a g-girl who dresses up super girly a-all the time, like M-Maizono-san…” 

Polaris could only roll her eyes as she pictured Sayaka jumping around on stage, pulling off dance moves with ease thanks to her ball-socket doll joints. That girl could wipe off a face full of makeup and still not look like herself. “I respect that Maizono-san is your… acquaintance, from our time in high school, but she doesn’t appeal to me in the slightest. She is not an interlocutor who can enrapture me with her words, as you can. She does not see past what all commoners see, as you can. She is not the girl I fell in love with.”

Mascara caused Touko’s tears to appear black, leaving inky trails down her cheeks. She wiped with the back of her hand and smudged her lipstick in the process. Looking at the reddish smudge caused her to sob; she took one step toward a tissue box and tripped in her heels. She braced herself to hit the floor like the disaster she was, but a pair of arms caught her. When she looked up, Polaris was holding her. The taller girl produced a handkerchief and began to wipe away Touko’s tears.

“Come on. I have proper make-up remover towlettes in my purse,” Polaris said. “And we can change your outfit, since we are still here.”

“Polaris, are you sure? Y-you want just… me?”

“I only want the real Touko Fukawa,” Polaris said, without hesitation. “Not any other version of yourself that you might try to present to me.” 

Polaris helped Touko to the couch and laid her down. Before she could find her purse for the make-up removers, Touko grabbed the other girl’s collar and pulled her into a kiss. Polaris’s eyes widened, but she didn’t pull back. When they parted, Touko’s smudged red lipstick had left a mess on Polaris’s face. Touko began to utter an apology– but Polaris just smiled, and let that be the last bit of the Touko’s makeup that would remain.


	6. tenko/kaede (danganronpa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relevant chapter tags: 'getting together', 'future au' / warnings for mentions of alcohol and a sexist dude that tenko beats up

 

When Tenko's coworkers invited her to a mixer, she was hoping for many things. Professional contacts. A chance to finally get to know her associates better. Maybe one or two of the cute secretaries would open up to her over a drink.

As soon as she entered the bar and wretched at the stench of men, she realized that she'd made a mistake. Tenko double checked the address that the cute blonde office lady had sent her. Usually, work mixers were not held at bars. At least, not the ones that would let her meet the higher-ups and finally get noticed for a promotion. To her dismay, the address was correct. She sighed (and wretched again, a little), ready to call the night a bust.

"Hey! Tenko!" 

The blonde's voice cut like heavenly light through smoke. Near-literally, since some asshole in a purple coat just blew a vape cloud across the bar. When he looked up, her glare was so sharp that his goatee curled.

Although Tenko had been dragging her feet when she entered, that turned into a near-sprint as she weaved through the crowd toward the blonde. She nearly leapt into a seat at the long table in the back next to her. The blonde smiled. "Wow! You sure were excited to get here, huh?"

"I was excited to see you again," Tenko blurted out. It took a minute for her brain to catch up with her. She began stammering as the blonde giggled. "I mean, not like that's the only reason I came here! I- I, er--"

"I was excited to see you again, too," she said. Was it Tenko's imagination, or was she blushing? No, no. She might have had a drink already. "It was kinda rude of me to invite you but not give you my name, huh? Sorry! It's Kaede."

"Kaede..." Tenko's mind floated adrift, carried away by the angelic sound of the name. "Kaede."

"Yep, that's my name," she chuckled. "And you're Tenko, right? The new hire?"

Tenko snapped out of it. "Y-yes! Completely new! And hired! It's nice to properly meet you, Kaede!"

"Do you all know what you want? I can put in a new round of drink orders," Kaede said. Tenko was about to say that she was only one person and not 'you all' before some man's voice cut in, sobering her to the fact that she and Kaede weren't alone here. It was the man across from her, his ugly face reflected in the two empty mugs in front of him.

"Gimme a third," he grunted. Kaede nodded politely.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to say please?" Tenko said, narrowing her eyes.

The man rolled his eyes. "Glad I'm not sitting across from  _her_ ," he muttered into his glass. "Who even invited Tenko?"

A few people laughed. Tenko shrank in her seat, fire in her veins. She would deck him if it wouldn't cause a scene and cost her job. Was this why she was here? As a joke? Or did Kaede feel bad for her? She only looked up as Kaede spoke. 

"I invited her," she said. "Anyone have a problem with that?"

Everyone quieted down quickly, only speaking to request a drink. Kaede finally turned back to Tenko. "And for you?"

It just dawned on Tenko that she didn't drink. Her Master had discouraged it during their Neo-Aikido training, saying it clouded the mind. The last bits of beer in that crude man's mugs looked and smelled foul. "I... uh..."

"Actually, I think I've got just the thing for you!" Kaede said. She winked and walked off to place the orders. Tenko slumped back in her seat, feeling as if she were burning for a different reason. Was that a coincidence, or had Kaede picked up on the disharmony in her voice somehow? It was as if they had a connection.

"First time here?" said the guy across from her.

Tenko scanned the table as if she were a general looking over a war-torn battlefield. It was arranged so the women sat on one side of the table and the men on the other. All of them were sitting one across from the other as if they were a pair, but there was some intermingling. The guy across from her had green hair and his tie on way too loose. How did the company hire some lazy guy like him?

"What's it matter to you?" she huffed. 

He gave a light laugh, waving a hand. "I didn't mean anything bad by it. I'm here all the time and haven’t seen you around before. Love the music in this place, y'know?" he said, as if she asked. "I guess the drinks and company help, though."

Tenko didn't answer, watching Kaede like a hawk to make sure that no man tried to do anything to her.  To her relief, she returned unharmed with a tray. To her double-relief- if such a thing existed- she didn't put a yucky beer in front of Tenko, but rather some type of fruit punch.

"It's a mango flavored mai tai," Kaede said. "I asked them to make it not too strong for you. Let me see..." She sat down and took a sip of Tenko's drink. "Yep! It should be good for you."

"Th-thanks," Tenko said. She stared at the straw floating in her mai tai. The straw that Kaede's lips had touched. The straw that, if she drank from it, would basically cause them to indirectly kiss. That straw.

Tenko wrapped her lips around the straw as fast as humanly possible and didn't take them off until she had halfway drained the glass. The alcohol was a faint aftertaste; otherwise, it just tasted like fruit and sugar and (presumably) Kaede's sweet kiss.

"Haha, big drinker?" said green-hair. "I'm glad you found something you like. I'm not big on beer, myself."

That was bait enough. "Then why did you order one?"

He shrugged. "Gotta be social somehow, right? I think that, maybe if you drink it enough, you develop a taste for it.”

They chatted a little more as the mixer went on. His lackadaisical attitude was nothing short of infuriating at any given moment-- but other than that, as far as a man went, he wasn't the worst to be sitting across from. He didn't seem phased at Tenko's insults and didn't mind when she dropped the conversation entirely to stare at Kaede.

"If you like her, you should ask her out," he said.

She nearly spit out her drink. "You insensitive urchin!" she snapped, hissing under her breath and glancing at Kaede to make sure she hadn't heard. "You can't just out a woman's feelings like that!"

"Well... it's not like you aren't being kinda obvious," he chuckled, dangerously unaware of how close Tenko was to strangling him. "I think she invited you because she took a shine to you. She's been sneaking glances at you all evening, too."

This was news to Tenko. "She what?"

Green-hair just smiled mysteriously and took another sip of his drink.

Tenko gawked at Kaede. It was true that the blonde had gone out of her way to walk across the office every day and stumble across Tenko's cubicle so she could say good morning-- but wasn't that coincidence? Tenko might think she had a chance if Kaede didn't share that kindness toward everyone.

This, though, was the first time she had seen Kaede looking truly uncomfortable. As the mugs piled up in front of the man, Kaede shifted more and more in her seat. Finally, she pulled out her cell phone. "Um, it's getting a little late... I have to tutor my niece in piano tomorrow morning, so I better call it an early night!"

Some others at the table gave weak cries of protest, but most were too lost in their drinks (or one another) to hold her back. Tenko looked at Kaede as if she were a life raft floating away during a storm at sea. She began to mutter a goodbye, but the words caught in her throat.

That might have been the end of it- back to a life of mundane office work and regretting not having made a move- if the man across the table from Kaede didn't grab her arm.

"Where d'you think yer going?" he slurred. "Yer just gonna tease me like that all night and waltz off? Typical."

Kaede tried to yank her arm back, but his grip tightened. "I'm sorry, but I really have to get going--"

"Let her go!" Tenko shouted. Her instincts kicked in. She grabbed the man's arm and twisted so that his wrist popped. He yowled in pain and knocked over his empty mugs.

A hush fell over the bar. The man's beet-red face grew a shade darker in rage. He lowered his head like a bull about to charge, sweat pouring down his forehead. "You're gonna fuck with me? I'll make both of you pay for that!"

He wildly threw his good arm forward at Kaede. No form, no skill. Typical. Tenko easily swerved in front of the other girl and grabbed the arm. Keeping the same momentum, she tensed her core strength and flipped the man. The building shook as his full weight slammed onto the ground. He didn't get back up; he had been knocked out cold.

The whole ordeal had nearly taken a second. All of it felt as if it had happened in slow motion. Whenever Tenko focused, she could see every move her opponent could make projected in front of her. Now, as time returned to normal, she became acutely aware that everyone was staring at her with mouths agape. The bartender rushed over and quickly escorted her out. The awful music and stench died as the door slammed shut behind her. 

Tenko buried her face in her hands. Damn it! If she wasn't already an outcast at work before, she was for sure now. And what if the man pressed charges? Who had he even been the company? What if she lost her job?

A chime cut through her thoughts. Someone had opened the bar's door again. Tenko shuffled out of their way, but the person didn't move.

"Tenko. Stop covering your eyes," Kaede said. Tenko reluctantly obeyed. She wasn't sure what she expected the other woman to think, but she certainly wasn't expecting to see her smiling. "There we go. I just wanted to see the face of my hero again."

The despair vanished immediately. "Wh-what? Hero?" she stammered. "I just... did what I had to. I couldn't bear to see a beautiful woman getting accosted like that."

"Beautiful, huh?"

Tenko hadn't realized she'd said that word out loud until Kaede repeated it. Her face flushed. "I-- I mean, you know, beautiful as a person and as a... a friend, a great friend who invited me to this, er, 'fun' mixer, and--"

The rest of the words died in her throat as Kaede leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "I think you're beautiful too, Tenko," she whispered, their faces an inch apart.

Her mind had overheated. All she could think about was how soft Kaede's lips had been. They still tasted faintly of a light beer. Green-hair had been right. Tenko  _was_ developing a taste for it.

Fortunately, Kaede didn't mind the silence. She took Tenko's hand. "Why don't you walk me home? I know you'll keep me safe."

"O-of course I will! I'll protect you from every man out here!" she said.

"Well, maybe not  _every_ man will be as bad as him." Kaede stuck out her tongue. "The weirdo invites himself to all these things. He's just some brown-noser who oversteps his boundaries."

Hearing Kaede use this type of language caused Tenko's eyes to widen. She liked it. "You didn't like him? Why did you let him bother you for so long?"

"I guess he's a manager's nephew or something. Otherwise I might have flipped him, too," Kaede said.

"Manager?!"

"Oh but don't sweat it. I'll happily vouch for you that it was self-defense! You saved me!" she said, gripping Tenko's hand tight. "I think everyone's been looking for an excuse to get rid of him."

Her heart was pounding out of her chest, but at the same time, she felt calm. Kaede had a way of putting her at ease. She didn't let her guard down as they walked down the lonely streets, but at the same time, it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

"Hey, that place has great ice cream," Kaede said, pointing at a little shop. "How about we continue tonight with just the two of us?"

"But... what about your niece's piano lessons?"

"I don't have a niece."

Tenko gasped. "Oh! So it was an excuse to get away!"

"With... you, preferably," Kaede said, looking down at her shoes. "I'm silly, huh? Inviting you to a mixer with guys to get to know you better."

This time, Tenko mustered up her courage and leaned forward to kiss Kaede. She was smiling so hard that their mouths more or less bumped together. And then both of them were just giggling together, laughing at themselves in the night. 


End file.
